


Company: Lando and Carlos

by Quagswagging



Series: Company [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Work, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Company: young people, can be male or female, who are used for pleasure, sexual or otherwise. In many cases, they are threated very well, and it's a very wanted and respected job.Carlos likes his job, even more so when he gets to be the Company of young, sweet, innocent Lando, who shows him what it's like to be truly loved and cared for.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Company [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Company: Lando and Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> Took some time but here we are, enjoy!  
> Let me know if you'd like to read about more pairings in this verse!

Lando let out a yell when he came into his room and found a pretty, pretty hot, man knelt down the end of the bed.

"H-hello." Lando greeted once he had caught his breath. He knew what Company was - how could he not?- but had somehow failed to realise the team would arrange someone for him. The Company, aforementioned gorgeous man, had unruly dark hair and husky brown eyes framed by long lashes, all combined with luscious plump lips which looked more than kissable. He also was only wearing tight orange boxers, and if Lando had looked anywhere down from the man's strong shoulders, he was pretty sure he would have simply cum in his pants at the sight.

"Hello." The Company answered, giving him a smile. Lando awkwardly fiddled with his keys, before swallowing thickly and placing them on the nightstand.

"Do you eh… want to sit on the bed? It's probably more comfortable." Lando muttered. The man smiled and him again and nodded, standing up and stretching his probably sore legs before crawling on the bed. He still eyed Lando expectantly, clearly waiting for another order, but Lando had no clue what to do.

"I-I'm a virgin." Lando blurted out, before groaning and sitting down on the edge of the bed, cheeks red in embarrassment. The Company shifted to sit next to him, swinging his legs of the side of the bed as well.

"It's okay. We don't have to do anything." The man spoke, and god his voice was husky and beautiful just like him. "I'm here for the night, but not necessarily for sex if that's not what you want. If you'd prefer to snuggle, or just get a back rub - that's fine as well." The man finished. Lando dared to peek at him now.

"Really?" he asked. The man nodded, gently nudging their shoulders together.

"Of course. And if you want me to leave - that's fine too." He added. Lando bit his lip.

"Please stay. I don't mind some cuddles." He whispered. The Company smiled.

"Do you want me to put on a shirt?" He asked. Lando nodded a bit too fervently, cheeks heating up again as the man chuckled and walked over to where a shirt and sweatpants laid neatly folded over a chair.

"There we go." The man spoke as he finished dressing. Lando smiled and got up too, scurrying off to his suitcase to grab his sleepshirt. He hesitated momentarily, but then went into the bedroom to change.

When he returned, the Company was already sprawled on the covers, head resting on one of the pillows with his hair spread out like a halo. He was humming softly under his breath and looked up when Lando hesitantly laid down next to him, holding out his arm. 

"I'm Carlos by the way." The man introduced himself as Lando slotted himself against the man's side. 

"I'm Lando." Lando muttered back as he laid his head on Carlos's shoulder. Carlos wrapped an arm around him, hand rubbing over Lando's back, and Lando felt himself relaxing, slowly drifting off to sleep.off to sleep.

When Lando woke up, Carlos had rolled onto his side too, still holding Lando close. The Company was sleeping soundly, his breathing deep and soothing, and Lando cuddled a little closer. One of Carlos’s thighs was pressed between Lando’s legs, and somehow the pressure had been enough to make Lando’s cock twitch. Lando bit his lip and pressed closer, his nose pressing against the smooth silver of the Company collar Carlos wore.

Carlos hummed lowly as he woke up too and gave Lando a gentle smile as the young driver hesitantly peeked up at him. There was no doubt that Carlos could feel Lando’s hardening cock against his leg, but the Spaniard didn’t show any reaction at first.

“Tell me if you want to take this further.” Carlos said eventually, when Lando was still staring up at him. Lando’s cheeks flushed with a deep red.

“I don’t know what I want.” he said honestly. He knew virtually nothing about sex, at least, he had never experienced it. He did not know what he liked or how to make others feel good, but he was very attracted to Carlos.

“Do you trust me?” Carlos asked. “I can make you feel good.” he whispered. Lando hesitated, searching the man’s dark eyes, but then smiled shyly and nodded.

“O-okay.” he whispered. Carlos smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Lando’s mouth, pushing Lando to lay on his back as the Company crawled over him. Carlos lips were soft on Lando’s jaw and cheek, the Spaniard placing fleeting kisses to all the skin he could reach as he slowly dragged Lando’s pants down. Lando’s cock was mostly hard now within the confines of his boxers, and Lando gasped in surprise as Carlos palmed his cock with slow, deliberate movements.

“T-that feels good.” Lando whispered. Carlos smiled up at him, and then moved down to settle between Lando’s legs.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Carlos said as he dragged Lando’s boxers down too. Lando felt exposed, mostly undressed now with the older man still between his legs, but had no time to think it through as Carlos’s tongue swiped over the tip of his cock. Lando now watched with wide eyes as Carlos parted his lips and took Lando’s cock into his mouth, taking it down until his nose was pressed against the light dusting of hair around the base.

“I- Carlos…” Lando babbled incoherently, already embarrassingly close to cumming. Carlos hummed around his cock, an amused look in his eyes, and that was enough to push Lando over the edge, the young driver only squeaking in warning before he spilled down Carlos’s throat. The Company gagged slightly, but swallowed all of it down before pulling away and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Are you okay?” Carlos asked gently, laying down on his side next to Lando. Lando only whined and cuddled into the other man, nuzzling his face into Carlos’s chest.

“That was amazing.” Lando sighed contently, curling close to Carlos and enjoying the last few hours they still had together.

~~~

"Hola." Carlos whispered softly as Lando stumbled into the room, shirt sticking to his skin with champagne and sweat. Lando gave him a lopsided grin and walked over on unsteady legs to let himself fall against Carlos's knelt form with an almost hysterical laugh bubbling out of his throat.

"I got the podium, fuck Carlos, I-" Lando rambled, holding the Company tightly as Carlos grinned and stroked his hair.

"I know, I watched the race and cheered for you." Carlos whispered, kissing Lando's temple. The smaller man looked up at him, questioningly nudging their noses together.

"Shower with me?" He asked, and Carlos could do nothing else but say yes. Of course it was his job, but by god he would still shower with Lando if he had to give a kidney for it.

Over the past few months, Carlos had become a regular for Lando, being the young man's Company during all race weekends and sometimes in between if McLaren was feeling generous. He liked being with Lando, even though the small Brit was rather inexperienced when it came to sex. The younger was eager to learn, and in contrary to other people Carlos had been with - Lando seemed intent on wanting to pleasure Carlos too.

In the shower, Carlos gently ran his soapy hands over Lando's body, gently massaging the man's sore muscles. Lando was clearly slightly tipsy, the alcohol heightening his senses and giving him more courage. The Brit's nimble hands wrapped around his cock, Lando's face pressing against his wet shoulder and mouthing at the pulse in Carlos’s throat.

“You are learning quickly, papito.” Carlos praised, groaning in appreciation as Lando’s thumb brushed over the slit of his cock, collection the drop of precum. Lando smiled proudly, leaning in to press a kiss to Carlos’s lips. Carlos now reached down to to mimic Lando’s movements on the driver’s cock. Lando keened, nuzzling at Carlos’s cheek.

“You always make me feel so good, Carlos.” Lando whispered contently. “I hope I make you feel good too.” he added, sounding a little insecure. Carlos smiled, drawing him into a deep kiss.

“You are amazing Lando.” Carlos praised, moving his second hand to Lando’s ass to massage the strong muscle, fingers inching closer to the tight ring of muscle. They had not gone further than hand- or blowjobs, but Carlos had been slowly starting to give more and more attention to Lando’s hole, having found the youngster was incredibly sensitive there.

“C-carlos…” Lando whined, shoving his hips back towards the Company’s fingers. Carlos smiled, slowly pressing his pointer finger into him. When Lando gasped, the Spaniard instantly ducked down to press his mouth over a pert nipple. 

“Carlos…” Lando whined, struggling to remember to continue his strokes on the Spaniard’s length. Carlos chuckled deeply.

“Ssh, it’s okay. I can wait.” he whispered. “Let me make you feel good first.” he added, pushing a second finger into Lando and wiggling them around slightly before finding the nub deep inside the younger man. Lando almost screamed when Carlos’s fingers pressed against it. Carlos quickened the pace of his hand around Lando’s cock, holding the smaller man up as Lando’s legs trembled dangerously.

“Cum for me, mi vida.” Carlos whispered with a sigh, smiling almost tenderly as Lando groaned, arms curling around Carlos’s back as he spilled in the Spaniard’s hand. Carlos gently stroked him through it, whispering gently in Spanish as the younger man moaned and shuddered.

“You’re amazing.” Lando muttered, smiling against Carlos’s neck. Carlos chuckled.

‘So are you.” he answered. Lando looked up at him, a shy smile on his lips.

“I want you to be my first.” he blurted out. Carlos’s eyes widened.

“We don’t have to if you’re not ready.” he soothed. Lando sighed, stretching to turn the taps off.

“I want to, and you’ve opened me up now anyways. Would be a shame to let it go to waste.” he said, even though there was a hint of insecurity in his eyes. He reached down to wrap his hand around Carlos’s still hard cock. “Besides, I owe you one.” he chuckled, before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a big fluffy towel.

Carlos took it from him, winking before gently starting to rub it over Lando’s skin, drying him off. He chuckled when he saw Lando’s cock was already twitching in attention by the time he was finished. 

“Mhm, it’s nice being with a younger guy.” Carlos purred, winking at him. He dried himself off too and then took Lando’s hand, leading him back into the bedroom.

“Lay down beautiful.” Carlos purred at Lando, the younger man eagerly doing as he was told. Carlos got some lube and a condom - basic Company gear - and knelt on the bed too. He rolled Lando onto his stomach and crawled over him, kissing his way down his back until he reached the man’s arse. Spreading the cheeks apart, he swiped his tongue over the pink hole, making Lando groan. Carlos knew he shouldn’t let Lando wait too long, that the man was already nervous enough. Covering his fingers in lube, he pressed them inside Lando, making sure the young man was slicked up thoroughly. He pushed a condom over his own cock and slicked himself up with a few quick strokes of his hand.

“God I’m so close already.” Carlos muttered, rolling Lando onto his back so he could be sure to see how the younger man felt. Lando gave Carlos a shaky smile, hands tightly clutching at Carlos’s shoulders as the Spaniard pushed his thighs apart and settled between them.

“You can tell me to stop at any time.” Carlos smiled comfortingly, resting their foreheads together as he slowly thrusted into Lando. Lando gasped, discomfort crossing his features as Carlos’s cock pushed into him. Carlos whispered soothingly, drawing Lando into a kiss as he slowly bottomed out. He kept still as best he could, making sure Lando had time to get used to the stretch, The Brit was so warm and snug around him, that Carlos was pretty sure he could just come from the feeling. 

“That’s it darling,” Carlos whispered as Lando rocked his hips slightly under his, the driver’s hands resting on the Company’s collar. Carlos pulled almost all the way out of Lando, before thrusting back in again, gasping at the way Lando’s eyes fluttered closed and the man’s back arched of the bed.

“More.” Lando groaned, kissing Carlos deeply. Carlos quickened his thrusts, angling Lando’s hips up so he could fuck deeper into the Brit. 

“Think you can come again?” Carlos whispered. Lando nodded eagerly, pushing Carlos’s hand to where his cock was already hard and pressed up against his stomach again. Carlos took the man’s length in his hand and stroked him in time with the thrusts. The extra stimulation made Lando clench up around him and Carlos groaned as he came unexpectedly. Lando followed not long after him, spilling over his stomach as he drew Carlos in a sloppy kiss.

Carlos slowly pulled out of Lando and rolled onto his side next to him as they each tried to catch their breaths. Carlos smiled softly at Lando, pulling him close.

“I love you.” he whispered. Lando tensed up, as did Carlos when he realised what he had said. The Company stumbled off the bed instantly, stuttering something incoherently as he rushed to get dressed.

“No, Carlos!” Lando gasped, trying to stop the Spaniard. Carlos shook his head, only dressed in his shorts and a shirt and his shoes and pants in his hand still.

“I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry.” Carlos whispered, before running out of the room, leaving a confused and hurt Lando behind. The Brit sniffled and got dressed too, suddenly feeling too bare, before taking his phone and calling the only person he thought could possibly help. 

It was barely 5 minutes before George rushed into his room, a pretty, smiley man with a silver collar like Carlos’s following after him. 

“This is Alex.” George introduced, sounding out of breath. “Now what happened?” 

Lando felt his eyes fill with tears as he tried to explain, about how nice Carlos had been to him, and how good the two had fit together. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he explained what Carlos had said before his sudden exit.

“Oh honey.” George tutted, letting him lean in close and gently stroking his hair. 

“Do you love him too?” the Company, Alex asked softly, curling his body against George’s free side, George grinning and affectionately ran his fingers through the man’s hair. Lando swallowed thickly.

“Well I…” he started, before sighing. “Yes, yes I do.” he whispered shyly. Alex smiled.

“It is allowed you know. Company often find their partners while at work.” he said softly, meanwhile pressing a kiss to George’s shoulder. Lando sighed.

“He left in such a hurry, I doubt I’ll ever see him again.” he said dejectedly. George smiled knowingly, ruffling the younger man’s hair.

‘I’m sure you will. Don’t you worry.” 

~~~

Carlos nervously straightened his hair as best he could, instinctively reaching for his collar but finding no more metal around his neck anymore. 

“Hey, you must be Carlos.” a voice spoke up. Carlos turned to find a man in a William’s uniform smiling kindly. “I’m George.” he introduced. Carlos nodded, having expected the man.

“Thanks for helping me.” he muttered, following after the man to the McLaren hospitality. Alex joined them too, dressed in normal clothes but still with his silver collar visible.

“You’re welcome.” George said. “You’re lucky Alex is very convincing.” he said, winking at the Company. When Alex shoved him, George chuckled. “i’m kidding, Lando was heartbroken and it was clear the two of you really like each other. Of course we had to help.” George said with a smile.

“Go in here, it’s the second door on the left.” George said, squeezing Carlos’s shoulder in support before taking Alex’s hand and walking away. Carlos swallowed thickly and walked down the narrow hall, knocking on the door George had pointed at. 

“I still have 15 minutes before the interview.” he heard Lando tiredly call from inside, clearly expecting someone from the team. 

Carlos knocked again.

This time, Carlos heard Lando get up and walk over, the young man opening the door.

“Please I’m tired and-” Lando stopped speaking abruptly as he caught sight of Carlos.

“Hi.” Carlos said with a shaky smile. Many emotions crossed Lando’s features, before he settled with a frown.

“What are you doing here?” he muttered. Carlos sighed.

“I-I came to apologize to you.” he muttered. Lando shrugged.

“For what.” he muttered, refusing to look the Spaniard in the eye.

“For telling you I loved you, and then leaving.” he said with a sigh. Lando’s cheeks flushed a light pink, wordlessly shrugging.

“I don’t care.” he muttered. Carlos reached out to take his hand.

“I quit. Being Company I mean. I realised I only liked being with you, no one else, and I don’t want to be paid for it anymore.” he explained. “I got a new job, at Red Bull.” he added. Lando peeked up at him now.

“Why?” he whispered. 

“So I can be with you.” Carlos answered without hesitation. Lando stayed quiet for another moment, before smiling shakily.

“If that’s all true, you better show me.” he muttered. Carlos grinned and leaned in, drawing Lando into a deep kiss, showing Lando just how much he cared.

They’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
